To thaw his frozen heart
by OUAToneLove
Summary: Anna has the perfect life she wanted.Her sister is back and she is with Kristoff.But her mind always travels far away...To the Southern Isles.(Hanna and Kristanna too :D).
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts of The Past

"Oh Anna…I could kiss you!"Kristoff laughed excitedly while he span Anna around in his arms and suddenly stopped when he realized what he just said.

"I-um…I mean…Can I?May I?I…eer…May we?Wait-what?!"Kristoff murmured.

Anna smiled and kissed him on his cheek."We may…"She said and he smiled back and without a second thought he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her softly.

She put her hand around his neck and got closer to him.

That's how the beautiful summer days in Arendelle went on.

Anna and Elsa were back together and Kristoff was stealing kisses from Anna when he had the chance too.

Anna was so happy to have new could go on mountain trips with Olaf,Sven and Kristoff and build icy statues with Elsa and drink hot chocolate.

After Hans went back to Southern Isles,the kingdom-Wait…_Prince Hans_...

Anna had forgot completely about did all these bad things and now he is back to where he deserved to.

If only…Anna thought,he was a good guy they could-No!She was with Kristoff and nothing else mattered.

He deserved much worst than he brothers should close him to a dark cell,away from eveyone.

If only…No!Not again!She was just fine with the life she was she thinking about Hans?He betrayed her and she punched him and If you just think what his brothers will do to him,he deserved everything bad.

But, how Hans was going?Did they…hurt him?Anna couldn't think of the idea that his brothers would hurt him…She hated him but one side of her…didn't.

Once, she thought about going to the Southern Isles to see ask him look at him one more time.

"Elsa?Are you here?"Anna said and opened her room's door.

When Elsa saw her,she smiled."Come in Anna!"

"So…"Anna said and walked in,coming close to her."I'm going on a trip…"She hesitated.

"On a trip?With Kristoff?"Elsa smiled more and blinked at her.

"N-No…With Olaf!"Anna said and Elsa looked confused.

"Oh…Well,where are you going?"Elsa looked at her.

"T-To…to the North Mountain!"Anna said and tried to smile.

"Be careful Anna…The North Mountain hides lots of dangers."Elsa said worried.

"Don't worry!I have Olaf with me and I'll be back before Kristoff will finish his job."Anna said and smiled guilty.

"Alright,alright!I trust you,but be careful!"Elsa said and hugged her tightly.

Anna sighed and looked outside the window,thinking about going to the Southern Isles.


	2. Chapter 2 To see him

"Olaf please…You have to help me…"Anna begged him.

"But Anna...I don't understand…Why do you want to see Hans after all he's done?"

"I-It's complicated Olaf…Please…"Anna said and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"What about Kristoff?"Olaf said and Anna looked down.

"I know…But I really want to see how Hans is…surviving…"Anna hesitated to say.

"Alright Anna…I'll come with you…"Olaf answered and gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you Olaf!"She said and took his hand,walking to the docks.

* * *

The weather was nice and the sky was clear.

The only thing Anna was thinking,was what to say to Hans.

When they finally arrived in the Southern Isles,Anna's heart started to to ten minutes,they arrived to the castle.

"Princess Anna,follow me please…"A servant said and bowed politely.

Anna and Olaf followed him quietly to a dark smelled weird in could hear some whimpers inside it and Anna understood that Hans was there.

"Alright…You can leave us here…"Anna whispered.

"As you wish…"The servant said and bowed again,leaving them alone.

Anna walked inside the cell and lighted up a candle to see gasped when she saw what she expected.

"H-Hans?"She whispered loudly,her hand covering her mouth because of sock.

Hans turned his face to look at her,still not believing that she was there.

His face had purple bruises and scratches.

Blood was covering his hands and forehead,his breath sharp and his eyes full of tears.

He was sitting in a chair,with his wrists behind his back.

"P-Princess…A-Anna?"He breathed confused.

Anna left the candle in the ground and sat down in front of him,looking sadly.

"Do you like what you s-see?"He laughed weakly and swallowed.

"W-Who did this to you?Your brothers?"Anna asked,feeling her eyes becoming wet.

What was wrong with her?!This guy was bad and evil and she still felt…a lot about him.

"Why do you care?"He said,looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I just…I thought they would only put you in a dark …"Anna stopped and looked at him."that…"She finished and looked at his mess.

"It's what I deserve princess…"He answered and laughed weakly.

"Oh Hans…If only you were a better person,we could-"She whispered but stopped her words suddenly,thinking about what she was ready to say.

Hans looked at her and sighed."This is me princess Anna…And I guess you have everything you sister and…Kristoff…"He said,his eyes ready to fill with anger.

"Are you sorry for what you've done prince Hans?Are you sorry for trying killing my sister?Are you sorry…for betraying me?!"Anna said,her voice cracking because of the tears that were coming.

"I don't know…"He said and looked through her green eyes.

"But Hans…You can still change…You can still be a better person…"Anna whispered.

"I don't think I can anymore…"He said and coughed from the pain.

Anna helped him and touched his cheek soflty,feeling his anger and sadness in his eyes.

Hans melted in her touch and leaned his head more in her hand.

Anna 's breath hitched and she looked sadly at him.

He wasn't a bad guy after all…He was just hurt…and alone…


	3. Chapter 3 I will miss your lips

Anna decided to stay in the Southern Isles for some days,before Kristoff would come back from his visited Hans when she had the chance to,to talk to him and sometimes bring him food.

His scratches were becoming more and more by the days but Anna tried to help him get over his pain.

She loved him…She couldn't deny it…More than herself.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"He asked her with a sad expression on his bloody and tired face.

"Well…I have to…Kristoff will come back from work tomorrow night and I have to be there…"She said,looking back at him with sad eyes.

Hans smirked."Right…That Kristoff is a big problem…"He said and then his expression softened."Look Anna…Thanks for everything…"He whispered,looking down.

"Hans…"Anna started with a smile and moved closer to him,touching his cheek gently."I'm glad that you're changing into a better person…"She said and smiled more.

Hans looked at her and came so close to her face that Anna could feel his hot breath in her mouth.

"H-Hans…"She breathed,her lips starting to trmble.

Without a second thought,Hans leaned and kissed her softly,feeling her lips still tremble.

Anna was socked at first,but then she closed her eyes slowly,melting in his lips.

She tasted like strawberries and Hans couldn't take it anymore.

His hands were still behind the back of the chair and he wished he could touch her.

Anna stopped the kiss and with the key she was still holding she released him from the pain his handcuffs were causing.

He took the chance and put his hurting hands in her soft skin.

He pulled her closer and kissed her this time passionately.

Anna opened her mouth to give him space and left a quiet sigh.

They both stopped the kiss to breath.

"H-Hans…This…This w-wasn't…"Anna said breathlessly,resting her forehead in his,her hands full of his blood and her eyes closed,still thinking about his lips.

"I know…It wasn't right…I-I'm still a villain for you Anna…Y-You are with Kristoff and I'm a jerk…"He said while he kissed her again,never want to leave her lips.

"Y-You're right…"Anna breathed between the kissed and sat in his lap,pulling him closer.

The passion was overwhelming.

Hans immediately started unbutton his dirty shirt and Anna stared at his muscles.

Hans smirked again and bit her ear,whispering."Like what you see?"

Anna bit her lip."Yes…I mean no…I mean…Eer..."She said embarrassed.

Just then,the door opened quietly and Olaf appeared.

"O-Olaf!"Anna breathed socked and went away from Hans,fixing her dress and messy hair.

"Anna?!What have you done?!"Olaf said with a confused and sad look on his face.

Hans started buttoning his shirt and looked at Olaf.

"Olaf…I'm sorry,I-I…Please don't tell Kristoff…"She whispered scared and sad.

"You were kissing him when you were with Kristoff?!How could you do that Anna?!Hans is a murder and…and…"Olaf said desperately and he lost his words.

"No…It's…It's all my fault Olaf..."Hans said,looking at him."I kissed her…"

Olaf became angry and looked at him."You're a really,really bad person!Do you know that Prince Hans?!You forced Anna to kiss you when she loved Kristoff-"Olaf said angrily,but Anna cut him off.

"Olaf…I wanted to kiss him.I-I…I love him…"She said and Hans couldn't stop his happy smile coming to his lips.

"Wait-what?!"Olaf said sighed and looked at him.

"For my side,it was true love from the start…I never stopped loving him Olaf…I-I might be stupid but…This is the truth…"She said,feeling her eyes becoming wet.

"I don't understand Anna…He tried to kill your sister and he betrayed you…Leaving you to die…"Olaf said."He never loved you…"

"I do now!I don't care anymore about Kingdoms and money…All I want is Anna…"Hans said honestly.

Olaf made an angry sound and left both of them alone,closing the cell's door not so quietly as he opened it.

Anna looked down sadly,didn't know what to do.

"Anna…"Hans whispered."I'm sorry…This will never happen again…"He said looking down."You better go back to Arendelle."He added.

"Y-You are right…"She finally said and opened the door,giving him a last glance looked at her and he nodded positively."Go…"He whispered,feeling his eyes watering,but not let her see them.

"But I love you Hans…"Anna said and started crying quietly.

Hans didn't answer at first.

What was he thinking?He loved her.A lot.

He was in love with her.A there was no future for them together.

He would always be the bad guy of the story.

He had the chance when they first met but then,his mind was always to be the king.

But of most of all,he didn't know her very well to fall for her as now.

He started feeling that way,that night at the balcony when she told him about her sister and that she was alone like he was.

He felt they might had a connection with each other,but nothing more.

What was sure,was that they had no future together…So he decided to lie to her.

"Hans…Did you hear me?"Anna said,wipping off her tears.

"Yes…But I still love you!" **_Lier!_ **"I still want my power!I USED you again Anna!"**_NO NO!I LOVE YOU ANNA!_**

"W-What?But what you said…"Anna looked sad and hurt now.

"Whatever I said,was nothing!You are **nothing** for me!"Hans lied.

Anna couldn't talk so instead she went back to him and slapped him and left.

She then started crying…That's what Hans did after minutes…He lost her...And that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4 Our sweet misery

Anna went back to Arendelle with Olaf,feeling like she got punched in her face more than ten times.

She was betrayed…Again and from the same person…And still,she couldn't get him out of her mind…

"Anna…You came early!I thought you were coming tomorrow!"Elsa said when she saw her and stood up,smiling.

Anna tried to fight the tears that were falling and swallowed."I-I missed you…That's why…"She murmured and Elsa looked at her confused but then her expression softened.

"Oh Anna…"She said and hugged her."Are you sure it's just that?You don't seem very well…"

Anna hugged her more tightly and closed her eyes."I'm fine Elsa…Just a little tired f-from the trip…I'm going to bed…"She said and without looking at her she left the room quietly.

* * *

Hans was so sad.

And furious and everything in between. .

He woke up from his thoughts,when the door opened wished it was would grab her and apologize to her,about how stupid he was and then kiss her…But no…It wasn't her.

It was his older brother,Erik.

He was holding a knife and he had a weird smirk on his face.

"How's my sweet little brother today?"He said and laughed.

Hans didn't answer and instead he looked at him angrily.

"Well…Good news for you rat!Your princess is back to Arendelle,waiting for her boyfriend to come back from work in order to have-"

"SHUT IT!"Hans yelled,knowing what he was ready to say.

"You love the princess,rat?"Erik laughed and scratched Hans cheek with his knife,leaving a deep red line.

Hans groaned."Yes!Is there a problem?!I'm in love with her!I want her!I need her!"He shouted and his brother pretended to look sad.

"Oh poor Hans…You know what?!The only girl that you are supposed to love,is a **common whore**!That's what you deserve!"Erik whispered in his ear and laughed evilly,leaving him in his misery.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her bed for the rest of the next days.

Elsa was so worried but Anna was trying to convince her,that everything was just fine.

"Anna!I'm back!"Kristoff shouted excited and opened her room's door.

"Oh…Kristoff!"Anna said and tried to put on a smile.

"Heey…You don't seem so excited!"He said,looking at her with puppy eyes.

Anna woke up from her thoughts about Hans and stood up,walking to him and hug him.

"Are you alright?"Kristoff asked while caressing her soft hair.

Anna sighed,wishing she was in Hans arms."Y-Yeah…I'm fine…Just tired…"She said,feeling a little guilty.

"Oh!Well,I'm tired too!Would you like to take a nap with me?"Kristoff said and cupped her cheek.

"Yeah…That would be good…"Anna whispered and laid on the bed with him.

She even tried to sleep,but her mind was always traveling back...to the Southern Isles…


	5. Chapter 5 Cursed

It's been two weeks since Hans,had last sawn Anna.

Of course,he was visited a lot by his brothers and his face had different colors by the end of the day.

Hans couldn't take it wanted to die…For real.

"Hans…"A voice whispered.

"W-Who who is there?"Hans woke up after a painful nap.

"It's me…Anna…"The voice said.

"No…No,it can't be…Anna h-how…I-I'm dreaming…"He said with a weak voice.

"Yes silly,you are!Oh Hans…I miss you…"Anna's voice said softly.

"I-I…Anna…"Hans murmured.

"You know Hans…I'll tell you something,my love…"Her voice said,still in gently and soft tones but then it suddenly changed into an evil laugh.**"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA HAVE YOUR HAPPY ENDING!"**

Hans woke immediately and screamed,his face and body full of cold sweat.

His breathing was quick and sharp.

That was it!He had so many regrets that he couldn't sleep needed to find needed to make things right.

* * *

Elsa,Kristoff and Anna were sitting in the dining table,eating lunch.

Anna didn't eat a lot,but she seemed better than the last weeks.

"Kristoff…"Elsa hissed quietly.

"Oh yeah right…"Kristoff murmured and coughed,causing Anna to look at him.

"Anna…"He started and stood up."You know I'm leaving tonight for business,so…I won't see you for a long time…"He said and paused,seeing her reaction.

"Yes…?"Anna said,with a small smile.

"So…"He said and suddenly sat on his knee,reaching his pocket.

Anna stood there in sock,knowing what will come next.

"W-Will you marry me Anna?"He finally said,opening the small red box he was holding.

Anna opened her mouth to say something,but her mind didn't let her.

Kristoff looked at her."I-I know it's so sudden…And it's not the right place or time…but…I love you Anna…"He said and smiled.

"Kristoff,I-I….It's not that I don't love you but…"Anna said,feeling her eyes watering.

Kristoff and Elsa,looked at her confused.

"I-I'm in love with someone else…"She finally said,feeling pity for Kristoff.

Elsa couldn't believe in her he tried to keep calm instead.

"Oh…B-But I thought we were together…"He said,closing the red box with the ring in it.

"We w-were but…I'm in love with someone else Kristoff…I'm so sorry…"She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Kristoff started getting angry."So If I wouldn't ask you to marry me,you would still be in love with some other guy!"He said,standing up.

"I would tell you Kristoff…Of course…"Anna cried.

"W-Who's that guy Anna?!Or maybe not!Don't tell me!I already know!It's Hans,isn't he?!"Kristoff said and lose his patience.

Anna looked at him terrified and then nodded positively.

Kristoff could just slap her right now,but he didn't.

Elsa stood up from her seat."Kristoff please…Relax…"She said,trying to relax herself too.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ANNA?!DO YOU REALLY LOVE THIS GUY?!HE IS A MONSTER!"Kristoff shouted furiously.

"I know,I know…But I can't control my feelings for him…"She whispered while crying.

"You know what?!Forget it!I'm out of here!"He said,giving her a last angry glance and storm out from the dining room.

"What have I done?"Anna whispered and cried more.

"Anna…I can't believe you…I thought you were over him…"Elsa said in her own cold tone.

"I WASN'T,OKAY?!KILL ME NOW!WHY DON'T YOU DO IT ELSA?!"Anna shouted between tears.

"Anna I'm really mad at you right now!"Elsa said,feeling her powers growing in he veins.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ELSA!THIS IS ME!A STUPID PRINCESS!AND LIKE IT OR NOT,I LOVE HANS!"Anna yelled.

"Anna..."Elsa hissed angrily."Enough…"

"NO!BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"Anna shouted.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"Elsa yelled and she accidentally,threw ice all over the room and once again…in Anna's heart.

Anna fell down,touching her chest and breathing quickly.

"E-Elsa…What h-have you done…?'She whispered.

Elsa put her hand in her mouth when she realized what she's done.

"A-Anna!"She breathed scared and ran to her sister.

"No!No!Leave me alone!"Anna cried and pushed her away.

Elsa started crying too.

"I'm s-so sorry…"She said.

"No you are not!"Anna said."You w-wanted this to happen,didn't you?!"She shouted weakly in her face.

Elsa was lost.

She couldn't look at her sister dying.

As it wasn't winter,the weather was good enough to prevent Anna from freezing quickly.

It was like a slow,painful death.

Anna stood up,feeling a little better after the first pain,while her hair was becoming whiter.

"Thank you so much Elsa…It seems that you want me to be a frozen statue FOREVER!"Anna said,her voice cracking at the last word and she stormed out of the room,leaving the young Queen hurt and speechless.


	6. Chapter 6 An unexpected surprise

Anna was locked in her room for the rest of the day.

She felt alright but she was still mad at Elsa.

She was looking at the window when she saw a familiar face coming.

It was Hans.

Anna opened the door and run down the stairs so quickly that she didn't see that Elsa has already opened the gates and was looking at the man before Hans.

"Queen Elsa…Excuse us for this unexpected visit,but my…brother…"The tall man said and looked disgusted at Hans."Nearly killed me to come here…"He added."He actually said that he left pregnant princess Anna…"He added making Elsa nearly fall.

"He did WHAT?!"Elsa asked socked.

Of course Anna knew this was all a lie.

"Anyway…As I said,he want to take care of princess Anna and as our mother is giving him a second chance and she wants some grandkids,she agreed to…release him from his punishmet…Unfortunately…"He smirked and looked back at Hans.

"This is ridiculous!"Elsa said.

"No it's not…"Hans was heard behind the man.

"I didn't talk to YOU!"Elsa said angrily.

"Queen Elsa,my brother wants to stay with Anna and their baby as he pledged that he changed completely and-"

"I don't think so!"Anna suddenly said angrily,looking at Hans.

"Anna…Think of our child…And I'll explain everything to you!"Hans said and after minutes,she gave him an understanding look.

"First of all…"Elsa started."Anna didn't tell me about her pregnancy and secondly,Prince Hans is NOT staying in our palace!"She finished.

"First,I'd like to talk to Anna!"Hans said,looking straight at her.

"No!No way Prince Hans!"Elsa said angrily.

"Elsa!You'll never answer again about MY business!"Anna said and gave her an angry glance."Let Prince Hans talk to me and I will decide later If he'll stay or not!"She said,looking at the man.

"Very Well,Princess Anna."The man answered with a small bow and he pushed Hans away from his back to Anna.

Anna grabbed his arm and lead him to her room.

"What was that?!"She said,crossing her arms in her chest.

"It was the only way to come here!My mother always wanted grandkids and so I took the chance."Hans said and groaned from the pain she caused in his already hurt arm.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Hans!You said you want power,so go get it!"Anna said sadly,turning her back to him.

"No Anna!You have to listen to me first!I love y-"

"Are you lying again?!You said you didn't!"Anna said,looking back at him and started crying.

"I lied to you,because there's no future for us!You have to understand!"Hans said and suddenly he looked at her hair which was becoming whiter.

"What are you looking at like an idiot?!"Anna shouted with tears.

"Your hair…It's becoming whiter…"Hans murmured."What did she do to you?!She froze your heart again?!"He said with a confused look on his face.

"YES!Do you like it now Hans?!I'm gonna die slowly and no one will be here to save me,because no one LOVES me!"Anna shouted more,still with tears.

"I do!"Hans whispered and came close to her.

"No you don't!"She answered and tried to push him away but he grabbed her waist and his face was near hers.

"Anna…Trust me…"He whispered,never leaving her eyes.

"The last time I trusted you,I-"Anna was ready to continue but he kissed her furiously.

Anna punched him weakly in his chest,in order to let her go but then she melted into his lips.

Hans grabbed her legs around his waist and pushed her to bed.

"H-Hans…"Anna breathed."W-We can't-"

"Shhh!No one will hear!"He said while he saw that her hair seemed to have its real color again.

Of course she didn't realize it.

"Hans…?"Anna said while he was kissing her neck.

"Yeah…?"He murmured between the kisses.

"You don't love me!"Anna tried to say angrily,but it was heard more with lust and need for him.

"No I don't!"Hans laughed ironically and continued kissing her like a man who wanted to get drunk with her body.


	7. Chapter 7 True Love

Anna woke up,feeling the sunlight caressing her face.

She was covered with the mattress and small drops of sweat ,were enveloping her shoulders and neck.

Anna sighed with a small smile on her face,but then she realized why she was smiling and most of all why she was only with her underwear,on her bed.

"Oh My God!"She shouted and stood up quickly,wearing her dress.

**_Last night…Hans…Kissing…_**These words were running in her mind and without second thought,she stormed out of her room.

Where was Hans?He disappeared?Or Elsa did something to him?!

She run to the kitchen,not even having the time to check herself in the mirror and she opened the door looking around.

The cooker looked at her confused."Your Highness,are you alright?"She said worried.

Anna nodded at her and waved her hands positively."I'm fine!"She said."Did you see…Prince Hans?"She asked the old lady.

"I saw him early in the morning,going to the gardens your Highness!"She said and smiled.

"To the gardens!Got it!Thank you !"Anna said quickly and run downstairs.

As said,Hans was still in the gardens talking with Elsa,who seems very,very angry.

"Hans,I think you understood what If you hurt Anna again,this time there will be no other chance."Elsa said,her arms crossed on her chest.

"Don't worry!It seems that the one who hurt her again is you!But I broke her curse!"Hans said proudly.

"Oh really?!How?"Elsa smirked.

"With…eer…"He said and coughed."Showing my love for her!"He finally answered.

Elsa laughed coldly."You are so funny!Do you think I'm gonna let you take my kingdom as you tried the last time?!"She said with a serious look.

"Who cares about your kingdom?!I have changed Elsa!"He said looking at her playfully.

Anna couldn't listen the whole conversation,but she understood completely,that Hans had released her from the curse.

A smile appeared slowly on her loved her!

"YEES!"She shouted and jumped up and down in the grass,causing both Elsa and Hans to look at her.

"Anna!What are you doing here?!"Elsa asked.

Anna didn't answer and instead she run to Hans and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you,thank you,thank you!"She said and kissed him with passion,making Elsa look away in disgust.

Hans smiled and looked at her."I told you that I have changed…Because of you…That night at the coronation,I felt something…but I didn't know you very well to be so sure as I am now…"Hans said and caressed her cheek.

"Oh Hans…I forgive you!But…what about-"Anna started and Hans cut her off.

"I said what I said,because I thought we would not have a future together…You were with Kristoff and I would always be the bad guy of the story…"He said,looking down,but Anna smiled.

"I don't care!I love you!"She said and kissed his cheek,make him blush a little.

"I love you too!"He said and span her around in his hug.

Elsa just stood there,looking at the two new lovers,speechless.

She was alone…She wished that she could find someone to love her like the two of them did.

That was all she wanted…


	8. Chapter 8 A New Life is coming(?)

"Your Majesty,a-"The servant started but Kristoff cut him off by walking in the throne room.

"Hey Elsa!"He said and she tried to smile.

"Hey…"She answered.

"You don't see alright…"He said,looking worried.

"No it's just…Nothing important…"She answered and stood up.

"Okay…eer…How's A-Anna?Not that I care but…just…curiosity…I've heard that Hans decided to stay here…for long…"Kristoff said and coughed.

"Yes…Well it seems that Anna and him…They are meant to be together…Not to mention that Hans said that he left Anna pergnant!Another lie of course!"She said coldly.

"Oh…Great!"Kristoff murmured and sighed.

"About Anna…She's a little **sick **the last few days…I don't really know why…"Elsa mentioned and Kristoff looked confused.

"She has Hans to take care of her,so…"He said and Elsa took a big breath.

"**She's pregnant**!"She said quickly,looking into his eyes to see his reaction.

"Wait,what?!For real?!Or it is just a lie again?"Kristoff said with wide eyes.

"For real…I saw her telling today and she threw out couple of times and always the same time,every day.

Kristoff seemed like he needed a chair to sit down.

"W-Who's the child?!"Kristoff said."Because it might be…mine."He breathed and Elsa crossed her arms in her chest,looking outside the window.

"I hope it's yours.I don't know If I will ever love his child…"Elsa said and shuddered.

Kristoff hit his back in the wall and bit the bullet."I have to see Anna!"He whispered.

"Kristoff I don't think it's-"Elsa tried to convince him but Kristoff already run to Anna's room.

He opened the door and found her,looking outside the window.

"Hey Anna…"He said.

Anna turned her face to look at him."Kristoff…"She whispered.

"Y-You are…?A-Are you…You know…"He mumbled,pointing her belly.

"Who told you?"She asked and sat in her bed,fixing her dress.

"Elsa did…Is it true?Because there is a chance that the child might be-"

"I know…"Anna answered sharply.

Kristoff hesitated at first,but then he sat next to her.

"You know the day when I asked you to marry me…If you remember that morning,we…you know…maybe that's when it happened..."Kristoff whispered.

"Or not…We don't know If it's your child…"Anna murmured and looked at him,seeing his sad expression on his face.

"Oh…Well okay….We'll find out eventually!"He said,looking down.

Anna hesitated but she touched his hand shyly.

"Kristoff please…Don't be sad…"Anna whispered.

"I-I'm not…"He said coldly and moved his hand away from hers,standing up awkwardly."I-I have to go…I'll see you soon!"He said.

"Alright…Bye…"Anna said,looking at the window.

Kristoff gave her a last glance and left her quietly.


End file.
